turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS 10: I Love Money
I Love Money is the 10th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to The Amazing Race. This season was first season to be selected by a popular vote. This season featured 24 new and returning players of the TTRS Franchise. The season was filmed in Mexico. This season was the first season to feature Pre-Season challenges as a way to help with casting contestants. The major twist this season was the Secret Partners twist, where the 22 remaining players after Episode 1 were paired up and tried to make it to the end with their partner to guarantee a spot in the Final Challenge. The season lasted 17 Episodes, with Lemjam6 being declared the winner. Brandonpinzu and Splozojames50 both tied during the Final Challenge, and are both noted as Runner-Ups. Cast *New teams were formed in Episode 6 *The contestants competed as teams from Episodes 2 to 10. *The contestants competed as individuals from Episode 11 to Finale. Format In many ways, this season followed the format set up in the original season of I Love Money which aired on VH1, however there were some differences. At the start of the game, the 24 contestants competed in a challenge to determine the 2 people that would become team captains. These 2 players would be responsible for team selection, and the last 2 people left who were not selected for a team had their check voided on the spot. From here on out, each team would elect 1 person to become the Team Captain. A person could not be elected team captain in consecutive episodes. If someone on the team failed to vote for someone to become team captain, then the team would receive a penalty during the next challenge. Then there would be a challenge, and the winning team would become safe from elimination. The team captain of the winning team then becomes the Paymaster for that episode. The losing team would be sent to the Vault, where they would have to vote 3 people into the strongbox to face possible elimination. The 3 people voted into the strong box get a chance to plead their case with the Paymaster. At the the end of the episode, the Paymaster gets to choose whose check they want to void. The person to have their check voided is eliminated from the game. At final 12, there is a merge. The format remained the same except there are no more team captains. Instead the person who won the challenge becomes the new Paymaster and the person who comes in last place (The Dead Last Loser) is automatically up for elimination. The final 3 then compete in a Final Challenge, and the winner of that challenge wins the season. The Twist After the teams were set, players were divided into Secret Pairs. These pairs would work together to make it to the end. If the pair made it to Final 12, then they would win a Diamond Power of Veto. The Diamond Power of Veto allows players to remove themselves from the strongbox and be safe for the round. Players could not use the Diamond Power of Veto if they were the Dead Last Loser. If players made it to the Final 7 with their partner, then they would automatically make it to the Final 3. However, if more than 1 pair made it to the Final 7, then the twist would end and no one would be guaranteed Finals. If at anytime a player's partner was eliminated, then that person would be safe from elimination the following episode. Jedi and The Ambassador were the only partnership to make it to the Final 7, and guaranteed their spot in the Final 3. * Asterisks next to the placement indicate that teams made it to merge, and therefore each player on that team won a Diamond Power of Veto *Placements in bold indicate that the pair made it to Final 7 together, and therefore had secure their spot in the Final 3. Game Progress *'Bold' font indicates the status of Team Captain Category:Seasons